


Where Were You?

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633">Prompt</a> from masqueadrift: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - "Where were you when I needed you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **Notes:** Angst!

**Title:** Where Were You?  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633) from masqueadrift: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - "Where were you when I needed you?"  
 **Notes:** Angst!

 

**Where Were You?**

 

Sunstreaker hovered right past his twin, Bob following loyally along, antennas twitching at all the new mechs and smells.

“Sunny!” Sideswipe called, the tone of his voice cutting deep.

What right did Sideswipe have to sound so hurt? So disappointed?

Sunstreaker stopped, growling to himself, hand dropping automatically to soothe Bob as the insecticon reacted to the sound. He turned his head, not quite looking back over his shoulder. If he focused, he could just barely feel Sideswipe there at the edge of his consciousness. Their bond was little more than a joke now, and had been for a long time. “What?”

Sideswipe’s presence wavered. “You aren’t going to even say hello?” Voice faint.

Yeah, well Sunstreaker hurt too. He glared back over his shoulder, feeling petty and mean. “Where were you when I needed you?”

Sideswipe looked thunderstruck, mouth dropping open. Sunstreaker didn’t give him time to begin talking, and turned away, guiding Bob into the base. If Sideswipe _really_ wanted to try fixing things -and Sunstreaker wasn’t sure that was possible- he could come find him later.

For now, Sunstreaker just wanted his twin to suffer a little like he had for so long.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
